Eleventh Division
Generation II (Former Members) Captain: Tuari Fire Lieutenant: Kakashi Hikaru 3rd Seat: Hyori Zanpachi 4th Seat: Otomori Kokoro 6th Seat: Haku Kishibu 8th Seat: Gin Yobirin Unknown: Daiyaku Itonami Generation III (Current Members) The generation III members are from a timeline 2000 years into the future after the defeat of Aizen and a few hundread to 1000 years after the Generation II members. Seated Members Captain: Kenpachi Kiba Lieutenant: Akira Masato 3rd Seat: Aace Archibald 4th Seat: 5th Seat: Takashi Kōsoku 6th Seat: Ganko Yōsai 7th Seat: 8th Seat: 9th Seat: 10th Seat: 11th Seat: 12th Seat: Unseated Officers Kashira Kugi Minikui Kenage Hakuchi Philosophy The Eleventh Division is one of the Gotei 13 and is famous for it's expert fighters that compose it's ranks, both currently and in the past. Most of the members of this division excel in melee type attacks and their zanpakuto adhere to this basic division concept, as well; anything other melee type zanpakuto are “disgraceful” to them. This idea has not changed for a little over one thousand years. Though not half as strongly as they used to, the division still loves to fight extremely strong enemies and will never back down from a challenge they make or except. They also believe that fighting will solve more problems than just “talking things out” will because they think people are general stupid and only understand the words of force. They also take every match seriously and they always fight to the death, no matter how out-maned or out-classed they are. History During the days of Zaraki, they used to be a rowdy and loud bunch of hooligans that had low intelligence and caused destruction and mayhem wherever they went. Those times changed when Tuari Fire took the captains position as the first female captain of the eleventh division. She brought a level of sophistication to the company, teaching it's members how to read, write, and behave in public. She was also the one to encourage woman and ladies to join the company; almost none have joined the division. She not only taught them these crucial skills, but she also made them stronger but fortifying their fighting skills as well, especially the woman of the division. After she left the division, she was replaced by Kenpachi Kiba, which upset most of the female members as they did not like the fact he did not use soap or cologne. This caused a drop in enlistment from both male and female members, but enlistment rates soared again when Kenpachi appointed Akira Masato as lieutenant. His good looks endeared female members and they were instinctively drawn to him, a fact Akira was indifferent to. Insignia {C}All members of the Gotei 13 must wear a special limiter tattooed on their body while in the world of the living to limit their spiritual pressure to 20%. This Insignia is in the shape of a flower and is different for each company. The Yarrow is eleventh divisions insignia and therefore is somewhere on their body. Duties Eleventh Division has the strongest fighters in it's ranks and are therefore the “frontliners” or people sent to the front line of a battle. This is their main duty and also adheres well to there love of fighting and there policies of fighting. Category:Gotei 13